


I Love You, Okay?

by lightfromspite



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Necrophilia, accidental murder, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightfromspite/pseuds/lightfromspite
Summary: He couldn’t hit Azami, he was a kid and he was supposed to be protecting him. But he could only take so much of a beating before snapping His struggled gasps and pleading for Sakyo to let him go fell on deaf ears - Sakyo was tired of the brat’s constant shit and he had no issues with scaring some sense into him.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Izumida Azami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I Love You, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the break in posting, I forgot how to write but I am back because I realized that I would like to try my hand at necrophilia! Thank you so much Shrimp for letting me bounce some ideas off you for this, ur an iconic!!

“Don’t talk to me!” Azami had thrown the first punch, it collided with his jaw with a strength that no 14 years old should possess - it was strong enough that Sakyo’s vision blurred and he gasped as the air was knocked out of him - stumbling back and hitting the wall. Another hit to his jaw, he could taste blood now - the metallic taste filling his mouth as his he tried to defend himself. He couldn’t hit Azami, he was a kid and he was supposed to be protecting him. But he could only take so much of a beating before snapping. His hands were on the teen’s throat, squeezing with enough force that the boy gasped and scratched as his wrists - but Sakyo used it as an opportunity to change their place, slamming Azami against the wall. His struggled gasps and pleading for Sakyo to let him go fell on deaf ears - Sakyo was tired of the brat’s constant shit and he had no issues with scaring some sense into him. 

But it was too much, Azami’s gasps quieted the hands that were trying to pry Sakyo’s hands fell limply to his side. Sakyo took a deep breath, stepping back and Azami’s body fell to the ground with a dull thud. He blinked - snapping his fingers to wake him up, panic rising in his chest when Azami didn’t respond. He slapped him. Over and over, calling his name and cursing when he realized that Azami’s eyes were open - staring blankly at the ground. He was dead. He was dead because of **him.**

“No, no, Azami please,” Sakyo pressed his fingers to his pulse point and pressed his forehead to his, tears spilling when he couldn’t find one. He felt under his nose to try to feel even the ghost of a exhale, but he couldn’t. He lifted his body and laid him on the ground, tilting his head back and pressing his lips to his and blowing air into his lungs. It was a useless attempt, the swelling on his neck that was bruising in the shape of his hands was enough to tell him that he crushed his wipepipe and he wouldn’t be able to save him. But he needed to try, for his sanity.

His lips were on Azami;s again - but this time, he kissed him. He sobbed, pressing kisses against his face.

“Wake up, Bon, please,” He was pleading with someone - whether it was with Bon or a merciful God, he didn’t know but he couldn’t let him go. Not without letting Azami know how much he loved him. He pressed his lips against the teen’s unresponding ones, kissing him as he reached to do his pants - what’s one more thing to add to his list of regrets than showing his love in the only way he could know that his words were going unheard. 

“I love you, Azami,” He got Azami’s pants open, his hands were shaking but he eventually pushed them down his thighs. He was wearing a pair of boxers with little flowers with happy faces and Sakyo swallowed as he pulled them down his long legs, he didn’t know that he could be so cute. He knew that he won’t get hard, but still, he stroked him - mumbling about how much he’s grown up, how much he loves him, “I’m gonna make you know, okay?”

Sakyo stood up and grabbed one of the oils that Azami made him buy - it was good enough to make this more comfortable for him, even if he couldn’t feel it he wanted him to know that he cared about. He kneeled by his head, pulling his cock from his jeans and pressing another kiss to Azami’s lips. He was hard, unsurprisingly so - Azami was a beautiful boy after all and like this - his pale skin beginning to crawl with blue veins, the dark circles under his eyes that he tried so hard to keep away darkening with each passing minute. He looked sweet - just like the little boy who loved him so much did. Sakyo didn’t know what changed, one day Azami started getting hostile and he felt his world shatter. He loved him so much and he couldn’t bear to see the hatred that burned in his eyes that was just for him. His eyes were trained on the ceiling, the brilliant green dulling, and Sakyo closed them before pressing a gentle kiss to his eyelids. 

He pulled Azami’s legs up, allowing gravity to let him practically fold in half - his knees on either side of his head and ass in the air. He slicked up two fingers, rubbing them over the pink ring of muscle while peppering his still soft cock with kisses, His tongue dragged against the skin of his balls - he wondered if Azami hit puberty yet, his voice never cracked with him and his cock was still small compared to the rest of his body. His tongue ran over the oily trail his fingers left, a soft kiss to the dead boy’s entrance was followed by a mumbled _I love you_ as his tongue slipped past the ring. There was no resistance, no sound of protest or approval - just the occasional sob and wet noises as Sakyo’s tongue fucked into the body’s pliant body. He pulled away, letting his fingers fill him while he continued to mouth at his balls and feeling a twitch from his cock and a steady stream of piss spilled from the tip. Sakyo closed his lips around it, swallowing the bitterness as his fingers continued to work him - it was Bon’s last gift to him and he was going to accept it. He looked at the boy’s face; his jaw was slack, mouth filled with piss and Sakyo smiled his love as he guided his cock into his welcoming jaw with a hiss. Piss spilled around his cock as he lifted the boy’s bruised neck to get deep, thrusting into his accepting throat with a hiss as he felt the scrape of teeth against him. 

“Good boy, Bon,” He thrust into his mouth, pulling out and letting his head slump back down to the ground, “I’m going to show you how much I love you, okay?” He pushed up on his knees, pulling Azami’s hips down until he heard a crack and his body folded unnaturally as his spine broke from the extreme angle. Sakyo mumbled an apology, but still stroked himself with a bit of oil and pushed into the boy’s body. He was still warm and Sakyo could close his eyes and pretend that he wasn’t dead - that they were fine, he was showing his Little Bon that he loved him so much. More than he could know.

He was crying - his hiccuping sobs making his heart ache as he continued to mumble _I love you_ to the air. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, but it was okay - he was going to show Azami that he loved him and he was going to fill him with his love. A final hard thrust had him cumming deep into the teen’s body with a hard sob. He pulled out, watching as his cum leaked out of the boy’s gaping hole and onto his face. 

“I love you, Bon,” Sakyo unfolded him, pressing a kiss to his sullied face. He smiled as he wiped as his face clean and redressed him, carrying him to his bed before grabbing his gun and laying with him. His hand was cold when he slipped his hand into his, bringing his knuckles to his lips and closing his eyes as he pressed the cold barrel of his gun to his temple, “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to get back into the swing of things again!  
> [some info about me and other cool things, including my current requests I've received. If you've requested something and don't see there, just re-request it and I'll add it on ](https://lightfromspite.carrd.co/)
> 
> cw vomit mention: Also it was so hard not adding in all the bodily fluids possible into this, I know that vomit isn't everyone's cup of tea but fuck the idea of Azami's body just fully giving out and having him vomit on Sakyo's cock really a thought that I needed to share.


End file.
